Game Fail
by Perryels
Summary: If there was one impossible thing in this world, it would probably be Matt losing at a game.


**Based from true events; written on a whim 'cause me and the redhead fail like that. Rofl.**

* * *

******Game Fail**

If there was one impossible thing in this world, it would probably be Matt losing at a game. After all, this was Matt. Mail _fucking_ Jeevas, Matt. King of all game play, master of all hackers, technology wizard—_the expert. _And for him to lose at a game was like the incoming of the zombie apocalypse. Or...or... _Mello being genuinely nice._

Unfortunately, experts miscalculate too. And that being said, Matt _had_ been miscalculating. Quite often these past few days, too. These past few _weeks_ to be exact. We're all destined to die in the hands of mindless drones, then. At least we get to witness a kind-hearted, non-violent, non-ruthless Mello before we finally meet our doom.

"What the hell _is this?—_die!" Matt yelled at the object he was holding between his hands. He was perched onto his knees, legs apart, as he used his elbows for support. The redhead was in full concentration as he furiously pressed on the touch screen device—pressing a little harder than he should have been since he was already leaving scratch marks on the thing.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! _Ugh._" Matt plopped down the couch in frustration, threatening to throw the offending object across the room in hopes of destroying it for good so he didn't have to obsess about getting to the next level—which, much to his utter annoyance, still couldn't do.

"Matt, break that and I fucking kill you..."

Mello had purchased a smart phone. He decided to do this since his previous phone needed to retire. And like any other game addict, Matt's interest piqued when he realized he could actually play games in them. He had to be honest that it didn't compare to the loves of his life—PSP, DS, X-Box, and the list went on. But sometimes trying new things were good, too.

And there he had found his challenge. A tower-defense game. Being confident as he was, Matt was sure for a quick win.

His initial thoughts were how super easy the game had been. Installing each weapon, and easily killing off the little pests that got in his way. With each starting level he passed, he was ecstatic. But as each level grew harder, and the pests got in his way more, and the boss level came and whooped his sorry gaming ass, Matt, for the first time, had met his defeat.

And he actually cried. Well, almost.

And he wondered what in the world he was doing wrong.

He was strategizing, using his God-given talent of being the third in line to L—but none, _none_ of his methods seemed to work. And what made it worse was that he was losing to a sissy game. It was embarrassing.

"Mello! What the hell is with this game?!" Matt stomped over to Mello's desk, fuming red. Mello looked at him and looked back down at his documents. There was a brief silence as Matt didn't say anything else. So feeling a tad bit concerned—a _tad. _Mello asked, "What are you whining about this time?" He sounded disinterested.

"I can't get through this bloody level!" Matt shoved the device to the papers Mello was reading to make sure he could clearly see. Mello cocked an eyebrow.

"This again?" And he looked up to see Matt nodding furiously. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Something! Anything!"

A hapless sigh escaped Mello's lips as he took the device in hand. He pondered for a moment on whether or not he should really do anything about this, and he decided "Why the fuck not," because if this is what's going to get Matt to finally quit all his pointless panicking, then it was a winning choice.

Matt only stared at Mello as he saw him work his magic.

After sometime, Mello monotonously handed the thing back to Matt.

"You didn't do it, did—?" But Matt was cut off as he realized that Mello was able to unlock half of the levels he was trying to beat. "H-how?" Wide eyes went from the screen to Mello.

"Strategy. Brains. Me being better than you, _duh_."

Matt snorted. "Beginner's luck. And if I actually tried back at Whammy's I coulda' been better than both you and Near combined."

"What did you say?" Mello snatched the thing from Matt's hands and threw it at him in an attempt to injure his swelling ego. But alas as Matt quickly dodged and it flew all the way to the kitchen. An unpleasant shattering sound of plates and a phone resounded from it.

"_HAH!_ You broke it!" Matt announced, feeling quite triumphed.

"Matt, sleep with one eye open tonight," Mello said flatly. This was enough to make Matt cower back to the couch, and be as far—_far_ away from the blonde as possible.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest. I've had this stored in my computer for about a year now and didn't decide to finalize it up 'til now. OTL. I'm hopeless.**

**The game is called 'The Creeps', if anyone was wondering, and it's really cute :3**

_[Date created: June 3, 2012]_

_Edit: Beta-read by, XStrawberryDuckFeathersX_


End file.
